Common sanitary wares including bathtubs, counter basins, toilets and urinals are manufactured by firing molded figuline, glazing their surfaces and sintering them. Such process requires a great deal of coal or natural gas, causing massive carbon emission and energy consumption which seriously pollute the air. Furthermore, asymmetrical temperature may crack and deform the products during firing, resulting in numerous defective and unqualified products and causing secondary pollution and an increase in cost. In addition, the decreasing figuline resource will disable production of ceramic sanitary wares when it is exhausted.
Recently, some try to produce sanitary wares by man-made agate or acrylic. See details in Chinese patent of invention: Acrylic Toilet Made by Pouring Process (patent No. ZL200410040962.6 and Number of authorized announcement of the invention: CN126923C). Components of the toilet are made by pouring mixture of resin and agate powder into an empty interlayer. Although the products have the general characteristics of ceramic products, the process is complicated and requires plenty of petroleum byproducts and the products are not satisfying in practicability and self-cleaning ability. Another patent relating to toilet with composite structure of acrylic and glass fiber reinforced plastic is developed on the basis of the former one. See details in Chinese patent of utility model: Toilet with Composite Structure of Acrylic and Glass Fiber Reinforced Plastic (patent No. ZL200620034821.8 and Number of authorized announcement of the invention: CN2926350Y). The product looks like plastic and is not satisfying in appearance, durability and practicability.
Chinese patent of invention discloses products made of artificial marble and preparation method thereof (application No. 96106392.0 and publication No.:CN1167741A). The product is made by pouring marble powder, unsaturated polyester resin, aluminum hydroxide and wollastonite. The performance of the product and the production process are improved, but the product is still not satisfying in weight, technological practicability, smoothness and fineness, besides the low labor efficiency which disables industrial mass production.